


Fanart for Where you Can't Quite Reach

by Bellefant



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellefant/pseuds/Bellefant
Summary: When John takes Ollie on a vacation, during one of those days, lounging in the sun.





	Fanart for Where you Can't Quite Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDragon00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where You Can't Quite Reach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859718) by [SilverDragon00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00). 



This is inspired of when John takes Ollie on a vacation. Its a moment during one of those days, the two of them just lounging in the sun.  
I just though this moment when they had that week for themselves was so cute and serene so i had to draw it!


End file.
